Bite Back
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: 5x14 New New York - FILLER: The next time Blaine sees Kurt and Elliott together starts out as not the easiest time for Blaine.


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Glee.

A/N: So I felt like writing another filler for 5x14 _New New York_.

* * *

**Bite Back**

The next time Blaine sees Kurt and Elliott together, all of them going out for drinks together, Dani planning to join them a little later too, he pays extra close attention. Not because he is still mistrustful of Elliott, no, but more so to try and figure out what he had thought he had been seeing there before.

And he is pretty sure at least Elliott has noticed already, about half an hour ago, but as it seems is also willing to let it slide, for now at least, knowing now how worried Blaine is of doing something, anything, really, to lose Kurt.

Of course Elliott does not know were exactly that fear comes from. Kurt has never told Elliott about the whole break-up, the cheating, the miscommunication on both sides preceding it.

Still, the fact remains, Blaine is afraid of doing something wrong, and Elliott understands that much, can relate. His last relationship had ended five months in, and not well, not well at all. So he does not comment, lets Blaine watch on as he and Kurt just talk and sip their drinks.

And after a while Blaine sees it.

It is the way Elliott can make Kurt smile. Like ...'like you don't have a care in the world.'

Everything has been so intense between himself and Kurt all of the past months, and Blaine had been _so _afraid when they had been broken up he would never be able to ever be the cause of Kurt smiling like that or at all again.

It is when Kurt looks over at Blaine, sitting right beside him, Elliott on the opposite side of the table, that Blaine sees Kurt's gaze shift, a softness to it that had not been there before mixed in with the smile, eyes scrunched adorably, and Blaine thinks, 'So that's love.' He had never consciously seen that shift before. There had never been another guy, Blaine had never seen Kurt with another gay guy before, well, Karofsky kind of had not counted, he knew the too complicated history for there to be any spark on Kurt's side at least. But this ... here, it is all so different.

Blaine looks away quickly as he feels the wetness accumulating in his eyes, "I'll be right back," is all he brings out as he gets up and rushes off to the restroom. More upset with himself with every new step.

Kurt exchanges one worried look with Elliott and then he follows his all too upset looking boyfriend through the crowded bar to the restroom he assumes he must have disappeared into. "Blaine?" he calls already as he steps through the door.

Kurt earns some disapproving looks from total strangers before he hears a weak, "Yes," from one of the stalls.

"Love, please come out of there," Kurt says stepping closer to were the sound just came from. He is not really prepared to be faced with the red-eyed Blaine that emerges quietly from the stall half a minute or so later. Face rubbed dry, but clearly eyes all the redder for it.

And with only the handful of steps closer to Kurt new tears are rushing down Blaine's cheeks again already.

Kurt is not about to have this talk inside a less than pleasant toilet, "Come on," he says as he takes Blaine by his hand.

Blaine wordlessly follows Kurt outside into the bar's garden, people are sitting here too, drinking, but Kurt has been here often enough to know of a quiet corner just by the two biggest trees in the place.

The first thing he does, as they stop their steps in said corner, now at night darkened even more than the rest of the place by the trees' shadows, thrown onto them by a streetlamp outside of the garden itself, surrounded by a high ivy-clad fence, is pull Blaine into a firm hug. Whispers after a moment, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry, Kurt."

"What for?"

"Everything."

"You can't be sorry for everything. I love like 99,9% of everything of you. You can't be sorry for all that," it is a playful but definite tone Kurt says it with.

"No," Blaine huffs back with a shaky smile flickering over his lips for a second. Not that Kurt sees it Blaine's head still buried against Kurt's chest.

"So what are you sorry for ... exactly?" Kurt tries again.

"Making your life so complicated," Blaine murmurs sadly.

"How so?" Kurt asks.

"I'm so sorry I shouted at you and Elliott."

"Mmh," Kurt hums in final understanding.

Blaine looks up in confusion as he feels Kurt place a kiss to his head. Blaine's eyes are still wide and red, and Kurt's gaze, Blaine is sure, is even softer now than it had been inside, at the table.

And all Kurt says before he leans in for a kiss, quickly deepened as Kurt's words register with Blaine more fully is "I love you mind-bogglingly much too."

When they walk back inside a good while later, holding hands, lips clearly reddened by each other's lips, they can see Elliot, Dani by his side now, heave a breath of relief. As they come closer Elliott asks, "You alright?"

Blaine just smiles at him, nods.

Kurt playfully, a second later, nudges his hip against Blaine's, looking between Elliott and Blaine, mouth gaping wide in mock outrage, one arm now tightly slung around Blaine's waist.

As Blaine and Kurt settle back down, Dani asks smile on her lips, eyes a little squinty in a way that reminds Kurt just a smidge of Santana, "When did you three become so flirty with each other?"

The three men cannot help the smiles spreading on their faces as they keep looking between each other and Dani.

"I don't know what you'r talking about," Elliott breathes through a laugh.


End file.
